Listen to your heart
by missrory210
Summary: Lily tiene algunas dudas sobre su relación con James, pero él le deja muy claro lo que siente. mejor que el sumario :S Basada en la canción "listen to your heart", de The Maine.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en este fic pertencen a la maravillosa, J.K. Rowling. Y la canción es completamente propiedad de The Maine.**

**Nota: Estaría mejor leer el fic con la canción (; Es mi primer fic, así que sed buenos, por favor! (:(: **

* * *

><p>Lily estaba sentada junto al lago, mirando como el calamar gigante sacaba sus largos tentáculos a la superficie, para luego volver a introducirlos. No paraba de pensar en James y en todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigas esa noche. De repente, oyó como unos pasos se aproximaban a ella y se puso en guardia, sacando la varita.<p>

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"preguntó.

Entonces, justo delante de ella, apareció la cabeza de James, flotando en el aire.

"Tranquila Evans. No voy a atacarte." dijo burlándose de ella con su enorme sonrisa.

"Quítate toda la capa, Potter, no es muy placentero ver la cabeza de tu novio flotando delante de ti."

"Sí, cuando la cabeza es tan bonita como la mía." aun así, le hizo caso y se quitó toda la capa de invisibilidad. Se sentó a su lado en la hierba y se puso muy serio." ¿Qué te pasa Lils? No te he visto en la cena.

"No tenía hambre."

"¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué ha pasado? Si ha sido Snivellus…"

"No, James. Es que…he estado hablando con las chicas y bueno, me han dicho algunas cosas que me han dejado pensativa." dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿De qué hablabais?"

"De ti." James la miró sorprendido." Y de mí. De nosotros."

"Creo que ya sé de qué iba la cosa…Te han dicho que te has vuelto loca, ¿no?"

"No. He llegado después de clase de Pociones y han empezado a preguntarme que tal contigo…Y yo, bueno, les he dicho que te quiero y que eres genial conmigo. Ahhh, venga, ya me has oído decírtelo mil veces."dijo al ver la gran sonrisa de la cara de James.

"Sí, pero suena mejor cada vez que lo dices."Lily se rió.

"Dicen que soy demasiado joven para estar enamorada, James. Piensan que vas a tratarme igual que a todas las chicas con las que has estado y que vas a hacerme daño."

"¿Y tú te crees eso?" dijo indignado.

"Creo que sé algo que todas ellas no saben."

"Ah, ¿sí?"

"Sé que me quieres. Te creo cuando dices que soy diferente a todas ellas."

James sonrió y cogiéndole la cara con una mano, le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

"Pero…"-le animó a continuar James.

"Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que todo esto salga mal y de perderte, de que me hagas daño…"

"Lils, ¿sabes por qué me encanta estar contigo?" Lily negó con la cabeza. "Porque cuando estoy contigo, como ahora, casi puedo oír tú corazón latiendo al ritmo del mío. Y desde que te vi por primera vez en la estación de Kings Cross, supe que tenía que estar contigo. Y después de siete años persiguiéndote, cuando por fin te tengo, ¿crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejarte ir?"

"Pero mis amigas…"

"Tus amigas son idiotas. Parece que no saben que el amor no se puede fingir."

"Pues es lo que piensa todo el mundo."

"No escuches al mundo, Lily, no quieren que consigamos ser felices. No escuches a tus amigas, si fuera por ellas no habríamos empezado a salir nunca."

"Hay una voz en mi cabeza que me dice que…"

"No la escuches. Escucha tú corazón, ¿Qué te dice él?"

Lily sólo pudo sonreír en respuesta. Su corazón decía cosas que no se podían expresar con palabras.

"Te quiero, Lily Evans." susurró James contra su boca.

"Te quiero, James Potter."

James sonrió de oreja a oreja y cogió su varita.

_"¡Accio escoba! "_

En un segundo, la escoba de James volaba a toda velocidad sobre los jardines, hasta llegar a la mano de su dueño. James se levantó y montó encima. Miró a Lily con una sonrisa pícara y le tendió una mano.

"¿Vamos?"

"¿Adónde?"

"No sé, creo que es hora de que nos escapemos un poco."

Lily miró la escoba de James, pensó en las consecuencias que podía haber si les pillaban y, por último, escuchó a su corazón. Le dio la mano a James con una sonrisa y se montó detrás de él en su escoba, abrazándole la cintura y dejándose llevar.


End file.
